


Rain Will Make the Flowers Grow

by hpfangrl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Angst, F/M, Identity Reveal, Les Miserables - Freeform, Marichat, Sad, Sad Ending, Self Sacrifice, Song fic, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpfangrl/pseuds/hpfangrl
Summary: Les Mis song ficLadybug knows Chat Noir’s true identity, but he doesn’t know her’s. When an extremely violent Akuma attacks, will this change?





	Rain Will Make the Flowers Grow

**Author's Note:**

> Be prepared to cry. A lot. The song is A Little Fall of Rain from Les Misérables, so if you wanted to cry you can start listening to it.

The latest Akuma attack was one of the worst ones yet. Mme. Blade, an Akumatized Butcher, was hurling knives everywhere. So far nobody had been hurt, but she sure was keeping Ladybug and Chat Noir on their toes.  
“Chat, you distract her while I get her Akuma. I think it’s in her butcher’s cap.”  
“On it, bugaboo!” He leaped away, and Marinette had to suppress a grin that was threatening to leak through ever since she’d found out that Chat Noir was, in fact, Adrien, she’d been blushing and smiling even more when Chat Noir would flirt with her and call her cute nicknames. Earlier that week, in fact, he had given her a love letter to give to Ladybug. He, Adrien, had given her, Marinette, a love letter. For Ladybug. He, of course, didn’t know that she was Ladybug, or at least she didn’t think he knew. She was still caught up in her thoughts when she heard a shout.  
“Ladybug, watch out!” She jumped back as a knife whistled past her, closely missing her ear. Focused, she had to stay focused. Stealing over to where most of the action was, she hid around the corner of a building, peeking her head out. Ch- no, Adrien- was dancing around the butcher, flipping and twisting and turning around the knives being hurled at him. He taunted Mme. Blade, so that she focused all of her energy on getting him. The butcher brought all of her knives and aimed them towards him, letting them fly... into a wooden wall. He had ducked out of the way just in time. They were stuck in there for now, but it wouldn’t be long until they’d become unstuck. Maybe two to three minutes? He rolled around the corner, only to run smack into Ladybug. “My- my Lady!” He stuttered in surprise.  
“Come on kitty, let’s defeat this Akuma for good.” Smirking, they leapt into action. Leaping and ducking and twisting and taunting, they were like interpretive dancers gone rogue. The knives kept coming, getting faster as the Akuma grew angrier. Ladybug was letting Tikki take a quick breather when she saw something horrifying. Something terrifying! Adrien was fighting all the knives with such sick fervor that he didn’t see the one headed straight for the small of his back. She leaped to bat it out of the way, but overshot. She heard the knife enter her gut with a sick squelch.  
Uh oh.  
Chat Noir finished beating all of the knives into the wooden door of a little bookshop- he hated doing it but it needed to be done. He turned around to call for his lady, to be proud and smug and happy, but instead his face was shocked. There standing behind him was Marinette.  
“Good god what are you doing? Mari, have you no fear? Have you seen my beloved? Why have you come back here?” He was frantic. He couldn’t allow her to die, not his princess!  
“Took the letter like you said, I met her father at the door, he said he would give it,” she gave a little gasp and fell to the ground, “I don’t think I can stand anymore.” He sat down and embraced her, trying to make sure she’d be okay.  
“Marinette what’s wrong? There’s something wet upon you!” It was only then that he saw the knife sticking out of her stomach, that had previously been hidden by her jacket. “Marinette you’re hurt! You need some help, oh God it’s everywhere!” He was truly terrified. He couldn’t allow her to die. Not his princess. Not his Marinette.  
“Don’t you fret, M’sieur Adrien, I don’t feel any pain.” He gasped. How did she know his real name? She continued, “a little fall of rain, can hardly hurt me now. You’re here, that’s all I need to know. And you will keep me safe,” she gave a hacking cough, “and you will keep me close. And rain will make the flowers grow.” Adrien shook his head frantically and reassured her.  
“But you will leave, Mari- dear God above. If I could close your wounds with words of love-“  
“Just hold me now, and let it be. Shelter me, comfort me...” she broke off into another set of coughs.  
He cradled her head and stroked her hair.  
“You would live a hundred years if I could show you how, I won’t desert you now.”  
Now she began to reassure him, cupping his cheek in her hand.  
“The rain can’t hurt me now, the rain will wash away what’s past. And you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close. I’ll sleep in your embrace at last.” He pulled her closer and she gasped as another wave of pain shot through her. “The rain that brings you here is Heaven-blessed! The skies begin to clear and I’m at rest! A breath away from where you are, I’ve come home from so far.” Another spasm of pain shot through her and she gripped his hand, hard. “So don’t you fret, M’sieur Adrien,” he sucked in a breath at the sound of his civilian name, again! How did she know? “I don’t feel any pain. A little fall of rain, can hardly hurt me now. That’s all I need to know. And you will keep me safe... and you will keep me close...” her words we’re getting slower, and her eyes were slowly drooping.  
“Hush-a-bye, dear Marinette, you won’t feel any pain. A little fall of rain...” he gave a choked up gasp but continued on. “Can hardly hurt you now. I’m here...” tears were streaming down his face freely now, but Marinette wasn’t crying at all. “I will stay with you, until you are sleeping.”  
Her voice was incredibly weak by now, but he could still hear her reply.  
“And rain...”  
He repeated it, his voice shaky and almost as weak as hers. “And rain,”  
“Will make the flowers...” and then. Then, his beautiful princess, his wonderful Marinette, lifted her head up once more and pulled him into a kiss. He kissed back, and it was salty with tears, and metallic with blood, but it felt right. And then her head lolled and her body became lip entirely.  
Shaking, Adrien said one more word, his face a portrait of fear, grief, loss, and love...  
“Grow.” He held her body in a silent scream. It was then that he noticed something poking out of her closed fist. It was... her earrings? He heard more sobbing, but it didn’t belong to him. He followed it to her bag, looking inside and gasping. He fell to the ground, in more pain than he had ever been in his life. Inside that bag sat a sobbing Tikki. Marinette... was Ladybug. His Ladybug. His lady. His princess and his lady were one and the same! And now... now she was dead. He stood up, blind fury in his eyes. He would make Hawkmoth regret ever being born. He grabbed his baton and headed out to find the man who had killed her. He would rue the day he began Akumatizing people. He would pay for it with his life.


End file.
